


Bella’s Initiation

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix gets to know all Death Eaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella’s Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Malfoy Manor. There was no finer place for the Death Eaters to assemble. Her cousin’s house had been Order of the Phoenix headquarters. It seemed fitting that her sister’s house be available to the Dark Lord. It was wonderful walking through the halls and seeing shed snake skin. It was lovely to look out of the window at the grounds and see Dementors amongst the peacocks. And it was thrilling to round a corner and come upon one of the Dark Lord’s followers there.

Even when one ran into her. Bellatrix shrieked with surprise as the man backed up and attempted to apologize. He cocked her head, blinking her eyes at him. “What is your name?” 

“Guy,” he replied. “Guy Stikur.” 

“You’re new, aren’t you, Guy?” 

He should have been proud to have attracted her notice. Instead, he avoided her eyes and stared at the floor. She reached out and ran her fingertips over his slicked back hair. His deep brown eyes rose and met her gray ones. “I’m not new to the cause. I have always believed in the purity of blood.” 

“But you have not been one of the Dark Lord’s supporters since the beginning.” Her fingers trailed down the side of his face to his bare neck. They lapped at his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with a swallow. 

“I was very young during the first war.” 

Her hand flicked back snapped forward, slapping his cheek. Shocked, he took a step back, hand on the wand holder hanging from his belt. “There has only been one war. His true followers know that. The fight against those filthy muggles and muggle-lovers will not end until we alone survive.” She cocked her head the other way. “Will you be one of us on that day?”

“I live for that day.” His eyes were strong, full of fire. They met her gaze and held it. 

Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. Then she leaned forward and trailed her tongue along his jaw line. She breathed warm in his ear and whispered. “Then it is time for your initiation, my sweet.” One of her hands found his hip and the other cupped his crotch. 

He gasped in pleasure and closed his eyes, giving himself to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: At the Northern Virginia Harry Potter meetup group’s Valentine’s Day tea, one of our members brought Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows movie stickers. One image showed a gentleman none of us recognized. He soon became known as “Sticker Guy” and we hoped we’d see him in Part 2 to figure out who he was. Alas, his identity continued to elude us. But we did determine he is a Death Eater! Apparently you can buy even larger stickers of this random guy now: http://t.co/WqWjBQh and http://t.co/G0PLEWc


End file.
